


Handsome Devil

by crossroadswrite



Series: Handsome Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Dub!Con, Grinding, M/M, Monster!Dean, Monster!Sam, Porn, Rough Sex, Telekenisis, Temporary Character Death, bottom!ace, dom!Dean, for being under influence, monster!destiel weekend, sub!cas, supernatural and horror, top!dean, turning into monsters, unwanted kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve comes back and turns Sam and Dean into something new and deadly. The first thing Dean does is find is consort and make sure he keeps him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Eve rose to earth again, brought by faithful children, she carried with her wrath for the Winchesters and set it upon herself to end them.  
It was a tricky affair, since they were known for dodging death as a hobby, but she had perseverance and you couldn’t disobey a mother.  
All of their lives they had been brave soldiers, and in the end they died at her hands like brave soldiers. Many of her children perished in the fight and she mourned them, but the end game would be worth it.  
It happened, as by irony, in a dinner. She chose the very best of her children, the deadliest, and surrounded them, setting her children free to play with their food even if it showed bad manners.  
She had warded the place against angels as a safety measure, but by some twist of fate someone had already ripped the grace out of their little guardian angel.  
It had been satisfying watching the panic flood their eyes as they knew they were doomed to die, leaving the world to its own luck, since the Winchester weren’t available to save it.  
“Now, now.” She called out to her children surrounding the mangled corpses “That’s quite enough.” Her children stopped and moved back, giving way for her to pass to the heroic boys.  
She smiled fondly at all of them, touching every single one she could and spreading her love. She had such love for her children.  
Eve squatted down next to them, her white gown ridding up the thighs of this brand new body. She wiped the hair out of Sam’s face fondly, her fingers coming away with sticky blood.  
She could let them be dead, except that wouldn’t be much of a punishment, now would it? Just letting those souls climb their way to heaven and live happily ever after.  
“I have so many plans for you.” She whispered, letting go of the hate in her heart and embracing the faces of her new children. The Alphas on what would be a brand new species who would rule the earth.  
She stood up again and made way into one of the tables, already clean of utensils from the fight.  
“Bring one of them here.” She ordered, and her children, the remaining ones, picked Sam Winchester and lay him down on the table, limbs sticking into odd positions and body ripped open and bloody. He had been smart. Almost a genius with the minimal possibility of becoming normal. The poor thing, she pitied. It would be okay. She would birth him a new life.  
Eve started mending his body, making it stronger, making it better and more agile. She got rid of the salt and the silver and the iron, making him weak to very little.  
She twisted his soul and his mind just so, creating something vicious and intelligent. This would be the ruler of the new earth. The one who thought through everything.  
The bloodlust had already been there, so she added to it, ridding him of the humanity and giving him the wish to destroy it. She gave him a second row of teeth for him to feed better. It could not have been pleasant to tear through demon’s throats with such blunt teeth, the poor child.  
She gave him night vision, she made him able to bend iron and she made him of bright fire since his mind had once been burned and played with by such petulant, rude children of this earth’s God. A father should not leave their children. There was the difference between him and her. She always came back to nurture and care for them.  
This boy would be able to walk through flames, he’d be able to control it and he’d be forever and since he had been the devil himself, she gave him horns. Twisted things that could cut you open only by looking. But of course, not visible by any one, just by her children already on this earth, so they would know what a fantastic thing she had created. So they would embrace their new brother.  
And to finish and just to be sure this stubborn Winchester kept with the plan she added some murderous intent. For him to live on the hearts of good people.  
She looked down at her new creation and smiled.  
He would be a thing of beauty.  
Eve carefully reached down and kissed him on the lips chastely, breathing life back into him.  
When she pulled back, blood red eyes were staring back at her, before the boy blinked and they turned hazel once again.  
“Mother.” He whispered and she beamed at him, stretching wide this new mouth and showing the perfect teeth of her vessel.  
“Rise my child. You are going to achieve greatness.” She promised and what once had been Sam Winchester grinned at her wide and venomous.  
Oh, she had done great.  
Sam, slowly rose from the table and got himself on his feet, looking around the room full of beasts who had ripped him to shreds, now all of them staring back as equals to him.  
“Mother,” he said, voice low and reverent “May I go?” he asked, licking his lips and swallowing hard.  
Poor child must be starved.  
Eve stepped forward and blessed her son with a kiss on the forehead, making the boy lean down, before sending him on his way and on the right path to achieve what Lucifer had failed.  
He would make more of him, transmitting it through the blood. His blood.  
She tucked the loose strands of black hair back behind her ears and slowly turned to the other Winchester.  
“Bring him.” She said simply. And her children did, dumping the piece of meat on the table carelessly.  
Such a poor child. Definitely the one who had gotten the very worst of it in his vain attempt to protect his brother.  
Dean Winchester had been a beautiful man and he would be it again when she was done with him.  
Carefully, she started mending his body, knitting bones and flesh back together before she started re-making him, much like his angel did when he first retrieved him from the pit.  
Dean Winchester was perfect. His face and his trained demeanor meant to charm and love. His dirty blond hair and his full lips complemented with the scattered freckles and too-green eyes.  
Sam would be smart and deadly, but Dean would also be a force to be reckoned with.  
She started small. Giving that extra appeal, giving the undeniable fatality of falling in love with him.  
She made him stronger, she made him more agile and she increased the level of sex hormones running through him spike through the roof.  
She gave him a siren’s voice and she gave him the electric green of a succubus. He would feed himself with sex, because she was feeling generous. This boy would be able to render anyone to their knees by a single bat of eyelashes. Quite literally. He would be able to command armies with a single smile. He would be the ultimate lust child.  
She also gave him telekinesis, because you could never be too careful and all those twisted souls and angels throwing her children around with a flick of their wrists was not ideal.  
To finish with him she gave him the same blood lust she had given her brother, the same murderous intent and sharp teeth where his canines had been to make it easier for him.  
He would be the first of many and she was sure that soon Dean would have an army waiting for his command, for his presence and attention.  
The boy who was never loved enough or was loved too much.  
She leaned down, much like she had done to his brother, and place a kiss on his lips. Chaste and motherly, watching as his eyes slowly blinked open lightning green rushing through them, before he sat himself up and slowly smiled. A deliciously filthy grin.  
“Mother.” He said reverently, daring to lean forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
Oh, but she had done a magnificent job with him. So beautiful.  
She smiled wide and proud at him “You may go.” She said before he could really ask.  
Dean smiled wider and turned on his heels, leaving the little wrecked dinner to start building his army.  
She’d follow her new children closely. Intent on knowing what they would do and if they were truly going to last in this world.  
She watched the following two days for results.  
Sam proved to be worthy. He killed without leaving a trace and with such fierceness that her heart ached.  
Dean didn’t do anything but drive and she had been momentarily confused as to what she had done wrong. Until Dean met with his angel and she understood.  
In the end she shouldn’t have been surprised that the first thing her boy would do was find his consort.  
«»  
He drives for almost two days straight to where he needs to go. His throat aches like a bitch and he hasn’t had anything to eat in what feels like forever. At least since he died and came back better, stronger and with new purpose of existing.  
Things are much easier now that he knows exactly what he has to do.  
Eve’s watching. He knows this like a sixth sense, something constantly tingling in the back of his mind that connects every single beast to their mother.  
Although that seems irrelevant now, since the only thing he seems to be able to think of his blood and Cas. So he drives until he finds him and hopefully can have both.  
Castiel, former angel of the Lord, is still working in that God awful store, working the register and with a name tag that happily proclaims him Steve.  
Dean parks the Impala - still his baby even though he’s changed – out front and slowly gets out of the car.  
Measuring each step in this body that isn’t new, not by far, but better somehow. He can feel the sharp teeth on the back of his mouth, the superior smell enabling him of scenting the hormones floating around in the air and the vision. He can feel the need to take burn his tongue, but he won’t do anything about it. Not until he gets exactly what he came for.  
There’s only one other guy inside the store when Dean walks in. The guy bumps his shoulder and turns to him with a quick remark about “Watch where you’re going.” Which his cut short when he looks Dean in the eye, worlds grabbling in his mouth and rendering him into a stuttering mess.  
Dean smiles cockily and the man walks into the glass door, shaking himself and leaving.  
“Dean?” he hears Cas call and turns slowly to him. He’s still wearing that blue vest and white shirt.  
“Hey, Cas.” He says, smiling widely, eyes flashing electric green when he sees exactly what he came to get.  
Cas takes a step back “You’re not Dean.”  
Dean chuckles at that. Smile wide on his face.  
“Oh, but I am.” He assures taking a step forward.  
Castiel’s back hits the display behind him, hand reaching for the knife tucked in his pants.  
“Don’t worry little bird.” Dean purrs going around the counter and stepping towards Cas “I won’t hurt you.”  
Dean steps forward again.  
“Stay back!” Cas threatens, knife raised in a battle stance “What did you do to Dean?” he snarls.  
Oh his little angel still has it in him, doesn’t he?!  
“I’m Dean. Just” he licks his lips slowly and Cas’ eyes dip down almost instantanealy “a little bit different.”  
“No.” he shakes his head “You’re not Dean anymore.” And that’s all the warning he gets before Castiel stabs him in the chest.  
Dean huffs slightly at the impact, looking down curiously at the knife currently sticking in his chest.  
“Do you have a reverse sense of déjà vu?” he says, grabbing the knife by the hilt and pulling it off “Because I know I stabbed you when I first met you, but baby this is no way of saying hello.” He admonishes, before grabbing the former angel by the throat and slamming him down on the floor.  
“Don’t worry” he coos “I’ll teach you some manners.”  
Castiel tries to scramble to his feet as fast as he can, though not quite fast enough. Dean moves faster than the human eye can perceive and next thing the little angel knows he’s being straddled, knife held tightly to his throat.  
“Now, now.” He admonishes, smirk playing in the edge of his lips “You wouldn’t want to get me mad would you?” Dean’s eyes flash and he adjusts his position, putting his weight on Cas’s knees, before he looks around, searching for something to tie him up or. . .  
He turns to his little angel with a glint in his eye. He could try it. There’s nothing that assures it’ll work, but Eve always does a magnificent job, so it’s worth a shot.  
Dean licks his lips, and grabs both of Castiel’s wrists, binding him before he slowly moves the knife away from his throat.  
“Be still.” He orders, before leaning forward carefully and kissing him.  
Castiel startles making a little noise in the back of his throat before turning his face away.  
Oh, so that’s how it was going to be? Dean could work with that.  
The former hunter slaps him hard across the face, making Castiel gasp more in shock than anything else.  
“I said stay still, little bird.” He admonishes lightly, leaning forward to do it again. This time around Cas doesn’t turn away, but he doesn’t do anything else either. Just stays there, lips pressed together and takes it.  
And ain’t he such a dutifully little soldier? When Dean turns him he’ll be beautiful.  
For what he needs, Cas has to open that pretty little mouth of his, so Dean drops the knife before reaching with his free hand to Cas’s jaw, forcing his mouth open like an animal.  
As soon as Cas’s mouth opens, Dean delves his tongue inside eagerly, sharing with him the hormone high he’s riding right now, making him pliant and obedient his hands.  
Dean pulls back licking his lips appreciatively.  
“That’s right, honey.” He coos when Castiel goes boneless under him.  
“Stop.” Cas snarls at him, but staying still and pliant.  
“Why should I? I’m having so much fun, little bird.” Dean moves Castiel’s hands so they’re pinned over his head and then carefully lets them go “Stay.” He commands and Castiel does, keeping his hands where he let them “Good boy.” He praises, reaching for the knife again and cutting the hideous vest and his shirt open, exposing the expanse of toned skin that was hiding underneath.  
Oh, this is going to be so good.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take good care of you.” He promises before cutting shallowly at Castiel’s collarbone, blood following the trail of the knife and dripping down to the hollow of his throat.  
“Beautiful.” He whispers before dipping down and licking the blood clean.  
Castiel makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and shudders, wiggling under him.  
Dean decides to ignore it for now and cuts again, this time directly over Castiel’s heart.  
Castiel shouts in pain when he digs the knife a little bit deeper than before.  
“Hush.” He commands using his free hand to cover his mouth and keep him quiet “Don’t make me gag you, although that is a wonderful idea.”  
He gets back to work carving his name in the man’s chest and claiming ownership of him, thing he never dared to do when he was still human.  
Cas is panting under his hand, making little aborted noises, eyes blinking furiously and trying not to cry. After all, he’s only human.  
His name is oozing blood which Dean promptly licks off, before scooting forward, slotting their hips together and oh, isn’t his little bird just straining in his pants.  
“Don’t scream.” He orders before lifting his hand away from Castiel’s mouth. The other man is panting, pupils blown wide “Aren’t you a kinky bastard.” He coos amusedly, slowly thrusting his hips forward, making a little moan get ripped from Cas’ throat. He does it again, and again and again to get the same sound from the man’s throat, seeing what else he can make him do. And then he stops, smiling widely at the man under him.  
Dean grabs the knife and cuts his wrist, pressing the knife hard, so it cuts his vein and then smearing it against the cuts he previously made on Cas before pressing it against his mouth.  
“Drink up, baby.” He orders, forcing his wrist down on the man until Cas is choking on it, but swallowing it down all the same.  
It’s like nature to him. He knows exactly what he has to do to get what he wants.  
“This part’s gonna hurt.” He promises, taking his wrist away from Cas and licking the wound.  
Dean adjust his grip on the knife before starting to carve Cas’ pretty body again. Horizontal lines, crisscrossing lines, he even draws a pentagram with a certain sense of humor.  
Cas starts screaming then and Dean should really put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, but his little bird sings so pretty. How could he?  
“Last part. That was just foreplay, baby.” And then he slits the man’s throat, watching him gurgle and drown on his own blood. He wonder what’ll be faster, exsanguination or drowning in your own blood.  
Apparently exsanguination. Castiel is dead in a matter of seconds, clothes bloody and glassy blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, mouth slightly open in shock.  
Dean smiles fondly down at the man, before leaning forward and effectively liking all of his wounds, tasting the mix of his and Cas’ blood on it.  
He makes his way up the other man’s torso, leaving only his name carved over his chest, until he reaches his throat, still pumping blood. Dean drinks it down, before leaking the gaping wound and slowly the flesh knits itself back together and his little songbird looks pristine again.  
He waits a couple of minutes, patiently as everything, until finally Cas twitches. His eyes flash electric green before changing back to blue.  
Dean carefully scoots back, lifting himself off the man’s legs and peering at him, gauging his reaction.  
The other man smiles wide, teeth bloody and eyes deranged “Hello, Dean.” He greats and Dean beams up at him, leaning forward and kissing that smile off his face, except this time Cas is willing as everything, pushing back against the kiss, against Dean. He is truly a thing of beauty.  
Dean pulls back, licking his lips slowly before standing up and offering his hand to the man. Cas takes it gracefully and gets up, vest and shirt tore open and blood smeared.  
Someone enters the store in that precise moment, eyes going wide and panicked when the man spots them, and he’s quickly scrambling back, trying to get away, but Dean’s quick and with a flick of his wrist he sends the man flying to the opposite side of the store, making him fall in a heap of limbs and slushie.  
Castiel looks from the man to Dean, looking eager as everything.  
Dean smiles slowly and says “Go right ahead.” And then he makes sure the blinds of the front windows are down and he has a good seat while he watches Cas slaughter the poor bastard.  
Oh, they are going to have so much fun together!


	2. I liked his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn people. And my first porn at that, so please be kind and not too judgemental. Someon here asked for more and someone back on FF.net asked for porn, so. There you go so more porn!

The thing about turning Castiel into one like him was that the man was constantly horny. Not to say that Dean wasn’t, just that by some ironic twist of fate Castiel was even more. If they weren’t eating or turning someone, they were probably fucking.  
Another thing was that he got horny at the most inconvenient times ever.  
This time they were at a bar. Cas was perched on a barstool, sipping scotch and watching Dean play pool and talk up their prey. A little young thing, clad in jeans with art tattooed down his arms and the wickedest, filthiest grin Dean had the pleasure to see in such a young face. By now he was seriously considering turning the boy. He sure would be a great add to his little army.  
Dean leaned over the pool table, making sure Cas had a good view of his ass, club in his hand, thrusting it slowly between his fingers before hitting the white ball just at the right angle, pocketing two of his balls. He straightened back and grinned at the boy who scrambled to stop staring at his ass.  
Oh, he was definitely turning this one.  
The kid swallowed hard when Dean moved around him, making sure his hand just barely touched against his waist.  
He leaned over the table again, this time making eye contact with Cas, who was slowly getting up and striding their way, licking his lips slowly.  
His little bird, passed through him completely, not even touching him, before he leaned against the kid with a wicked grin.  
“Hello.” He greeted, eyes flashing momently, rendering the boy into a stuttering mess “I’m Castiel.” He continued, voice purposefully low.  
“Ace.” The kid blinked at him, offering a smile.  
“Well, it’s really nice to meet you Ace.”  
The boy nodded dumbly, before shaking his head at himself and clearing his throat “Yeah, you too.”  
Cas chuckled lowly and the boy shivered hard. Dean suppressed the need to snort.  
“You’ve met Dean, right Ace?”  
The boy nods again, making a brilliant smile appear in Castiel’s face “Tell me, would you like to have a little fun?” Dean pockets one more, leaving only the black ball for him to play “Just the three of us?”  
The kids mouth all but falls open and this time Dean does snort, before putting his club away and circling the table to where the kid his.  
“Take it easy, Cas. You’ll give him an aneurism.” He jokes, putting an arm around Ace.  
“Yeah, no. I’m game.” The kid stutters, receiving a brilliant smile from Dean.  
“You sure? We wouldn’t want to. . . overwhelm you.” Cas asks, stepping forward, caging the kid in. And for all that it’s worth, the kid squares his shoulders and nods.  
Cas grins, stepping forward and kissing the kid, coaching his mouth open and okay no. This is not part of the program. Castiel cannot kiss or touch.  
Those are the rules.  
Dean growls low in his throat in warning but Cas only pulls back and grins at him, filthy as everything before he makes his way towards the bathroom.  
Oh, the little shit is going to fucking pay for that.  
Dean’s eyes flash and he grits his teeth, nudging the kid forward so they can get this show on the road.  
He follows Cas into the bathroom and as the care to lock the door before he turns and quickly grabs the kid by the neck, slamming him against the door.  
“Stay there.” He growls, pinning the kid to the door with a look, before he kisses him hard, taking the taste of Cas away from him.  
When he pulls back, the kids eyes are hooded and he’s little more than a brainless sex toy. One that they won’t be using, probably.  
The kid slides down the door, sitting on the floor helplessly. Whatever. He’ll deal with him later.  
Dean turns around sharply, watching Cas sitting on the counter next to the lavatories, wicked grin on his face and legs open wide like a whore.  
“What the fuck was that?” he growls, moving towards him.  
Cas has the audacity to shrug lazily “I liked his eyes.” He offers, before Dean grabs a hold of him and throws him against the wall, hand against his throat.  
“You liked his eyes?” he spits out, tightening his grip against Cas’ throat, making him gasp and trash for air. He loosens his grip and throws open one of the bathroom stalls. He needs to sit down for this.  
Dean pulls the toilet lid down and throws Cas over his legs, ass up in the air. He does quick job of his pants and briefs, pulling them down forcefully before smacking Cas on the ass as hard as he can, pulling a gasp out of him.  
“You.” He slaps him on the other cheek, hard “Don’t.” he smacks him again, a little bit harder, making Cas whimper “Touch.” He punctuates, smacking him hard in quick succession until he’s butt cheeks are all red and pretty for him.  
Cas whimpers helplessly on his lap like the whore he is “Dean please.”  
“What do you want?” he growls, pulling him up by his hair “Do you want me to fuck you Cas? That it?” he throws him off his lap, standing over him “Do you think you deserve that?” he flicks his wrist and Cas goes flying against the wall, arms pinned at his sides and legs parted, a new trick that Dean learned last week.  
The former angel whimpers again, the cold feeling of the tiles against his ass.  
“Answer me.” He barks, stepping impossibly close, but not touching, letting Cas stand there needy and desperate.  
“No.”  
Dean smiles wickedly “Of course you don’t. But I’m a benevolent person. Aren’t I?” he prompts and Cas nods his head vehemently, trying to thrust his hips forward. Trying to get some friction, trying to touch.  
“You want something baby?“ he asks, sweetly, looking down at Cas’ erection.  
The man whimpers “Please Dean, please.” He begs prettily.  
“Awww, you beg so pretty little song bird.” He tells him, leaning forward the slightest bit letting his hand skim lightly over Cas’s dick before pulling back.  
“Now, now, little song bird. We don’t want that to happen again, do we? We need some sort of punishment for you.”  
And just as if on cue, the boy groans. Dean’s face lights up.  
“Ohh.” He breathes excitedly, peeking over the stall to see the boy with his hand down his pants, looking at them with hooded eyes “Come here pretty boy.” He invites and the boy scrambles to his feet, tripping all over himself to get to them.  
Dean grabs the boy by his chin and angles his face, looking at his eyes - hmmm, green – before he pushes him to his knees in front of Cas.  
“Suck him off.” He orders and the boy does, grabbing Cas’ dick and eagerly licking at it before sucking it down like a popsicle “I think we’re gonna keep this one.” He tells Cas seriously as the other man groans helplessly, fists clenched and eyes rolling back on his head as Dean pets the boy’s messy brown hair before he slowly takes his knife out “Don’t let him come.” He warns, whispering the words against the kid’s ear, making him groan around Cas and Castiel whimper with the vibrations.  
Dean gets the kid rid of his shirt, cutting it expertly before he goes to work on his back.  
He cuts the boy along his back, shallow cuts until they form wings, being extremely proud when even with the pain he doesn’t stop working on Cas.  
“That’s enough.” He says when he’s done with the kid, pulling him down by the hair, making him let go of Cas with an absolutely filthy sound.  
“Good job.” He praises the boy, pulling him to his feet and pushing him against the opposite wall Cas is pinned against. And he thanks God for the fucking enormous size of these stalls.  
“Come on, pretty boy.” He coos “Pants down.”  
The boy whimpers and unbuttons his jeans shimming him them down his legs and presenting himself to Dean, perky ass up in the air and needy noises coming out of his throat.  
“Just look at him.” He says, turning to Cas with his pupils blown wide and dick slick with spit “I bet you’d love to fuck him right now, wouldn’t you?” he asks, before taking a pack of lube form his back pocket and slicking his fingers up, before he starts working the kid open, making sure Cas has a good view “Too bad you can’t.” he smiles at him sweetly and the other man growls, trying to get out of his holds, but being stuck in place by Dean’s mind.  
“Oh, baby, you know you can’t get away unless I want you too.” He shakes his head slightly, scissoring the kid open with a hand and swiping at the blood dripping down his back with the other, sucking on his fingers and making eye contact with the former angel.  
The kid’s thrusting back against his hand with abandon whimpering and groaning and cursing.  
“I think he won’t need much more, what do you think Cas?” he asks innocently, grabbing the kid by the shoulder and turning him around, presenting his dick to Cas before he starts stroking him, tipping the kid over the edge, making him come with a gasp, before he cuts his own wrist and presses it down to the kids lips, making him drink it down and then slashing his throat.  
Ace falls to his feet, gurgling on his blood and squirming around.  
“Don’t worry, little angel.” He coos “You’ll be dead in a couple.”  
He flicks his wrist and Ace his swept out of his way so he can get to Cas.  
Dean looks at Cas critically. He’s covered in cum, pupils blown wide almost eclipsing the blue of his eyes, cock spit slick and the poor guy is wound up so tight that a breeze would tip him over.  
“What did we learn today?” he asks, stepping closer to his consort.  
“No touching.” He gasps, arms straining against the invisible ties.  
Dean grins proudly “That’s right little bird. No touching unless I say so.” He flicks his wrist letting Cas go and the other man practically throws himself at Dean, doing quick work of his pants before he’s climbing to his lap.  
“What’s the hurry, sweetheart?”  
“Dean.” He growls, scooting forward a little bit.  
Dean grabs him by the hip squeezing and halting his moves “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”  
Cas shakes his head vehemently “I can take it.” He promises, but Dean still shakes his head before offering two fingers for Cass to suck, getting them nice and wet before he shoves them up Cas’ ass, making sure he won’t hurt his little song bird.  
Dean is pleasantly surprise to see that Cas is still loose enough for the pre-dinner sex they had in the back of the Impala before coming to the bar, so he won’t hurt him.  
“You’re so good and ready for me, little bird.” He coos in awe, before grabbing a better hold of Cas’ hips and sinking him down on him. An then he just lays back and watches Cas go crazy on top of him, doing all the work, hands digging into Dean’s shoulder for support, mouth slightly open as he sets a fast paced rhythm.  
Dean stabilizes him with a hand on his hip and other between his shoulder baldes. Cass is really close, so he pushes against he shoulder blades so he can reach his mouth for a kiss, gripping his hip tightly and changing the pace, thrusting up when Cas thrust down, hard enough to hit that sweet spot that makes him shout, and after that it only takes three more thrusts before Cass his coming all over his abdomen and chest, keeping at it and clenching around Dean with the aftershocks until the Alpha monster comes, biting down hard at Cas’s shoulder, drawing blood and swallowing it down.  
Cas look thoroughly fucked out over him, eyes hooded and a blissed put expression over his face that makes Dean chuckle fondly, before he’s lifting Cas off of him and tucking himself back into his pants.  
“You did so good, baby.” He praises kissing Cas once more before he moves to the kid “But come on, now. Dinner time.” He prompts.  
Cas grumbles something, pulling his pants up and looking disgusted at the cum all over his shirt “That’s on you, baby.”  
He pulls his consort by the hand towards the kid, kneeling down and giving Cass first dibs on the warm blood before he heals the boy, turning him into one of them.  
“I’d say this was a successful trip won’t you?” he inquires, watching Castiel lift his head slowly, shin dribbling with blood, lips slightly parted.  
His consort smiles bloody at him and nods, before returning eagerly to his meal.


End file.
